Snatched
by Zexion12
Summary: The Man Opened His Drawer And Pulled Out Several Files. The Names Were Namine, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion. The Man Smiled, Six Powerful Kids He Couldn't Wait To Experiment On. His Plan Was Perfect. Nothing Could Go Wrong... Please Read&Review&Suscribe
1. Snatched

Snatched

The man opened his drawer and pulled out a couple of files. The names were Namine, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion. The man smiled six powerful kids he couldn't wait to experiment on them. He snapped his fingers and heartless appeared. The man said "find me Namine, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion and bring them back here NOW." the heartless nodded and disappeared into dark portals. The man put away the files and chuckled to himself. The plan was going perfect. He was sure nothing could go wrong…

...

I sat on the bent down tree with riku and kairi watching the sunset. Kairi said "the sunset its so beautiful." I said "it gets better everyday." I live on destiny islands it's a magnificent island. I lived here since I was a kid. This place is very special to me. That's when kairi screamed.

I looked at kairi. She was off the tree and pointing at someone. Riku and I both got off and looked she was pointing at a heartless. Heartless are the darkness in people's hearts. There are different kinds of them. Believe me I know this I faced heartless. I pulled out the keyblade. The keyblade is an oversized key that can slay heartless. It's my power. I've had this power since I was a kid and heartless are attracted to it like a moth to light.

Riku stood next to me and pulled out his keyblade. Riku has the same power as me his keyblade is called way to dawn while mine is called the kingdom key. He looked back and said "kairi get back!" she took a couple steps back and we both looked at the heartless.

This heartless are different from the other heartless. These heartless looked like over sized people with masks over there heads. They had no eyes holes cut out and on the mask was a heartless sign which was a heart. There was also a heartless sign on chest of the heartless. They kind of had a jumpsuit on. What kind of heartless were these. Oh well they have to die. Riku and I both charged at them.

The heartless pulled out oversized hammers. That fight didn't last to long we lost. The heartless had our back on them and the hammer against our necks rendering us from moving. I struggled and looked at kairi. She was scared she said "SORA, RIKU!" I said "kairi!" I struggled even more and the heartless pushed the hammer down even harder. I better stop moving or I was going to get choked. That's when a huge oval shaped dark portal appeared behind us. The heartless slowly backed up to it.

Riku yelled "let us go!" I looked at kairi I saw fear in her eyes. I kicked hard but that didn't do anything. That's when we went in the portal. Darkness surrounded me I felt so cold as I felt the darkness trying to get in my heart. We came out a portal and I looked around. It was kind of like a hospital. Everything was white. There was nurses and doctors walking around.

That's when a nurse with slicked back blonde hair with two strands of hair that looked like antennae-like stands. She had a smile on her face that I didn't like. She grabbed my wrist as I struggled and she put a blue bracelet on me. I winced in pain as it pricked me. That was weird, bracelets don't do that.

She took a couple steps back and put a silver bracelet on him. She snapped her fingers and the heartless let go. We fell to the ground and got up. This whole place was white. There was a check in office on the left and on our right there was door that was labeled Supply Closet. The heartless disappeared and the lady left. We slowly got up and looked around. Riku said "where are we?" I said "I don't know it kind of reminds me of a hospital."

That's when we heard the clicking of heels coming towards us. We looked forward to see a woman walking towards us.

She approached us and said "you must be Sora and riku." She had a sweet nice voice. She seemed real friendly. She had green eyes and her hair was brown. Her hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. Her bangs frame her face. She said "hi I'm Aerith." Aerith that's a nice name it's sweet. I said "I'm Sora." Riku said "and I'm riku." She smiled and said "follow me."

We nodded and before we walked she grabbed a clip board off of the check in counter. We started to walk and she said "age?" riku and I both walked a little quicker to stand by her side by side. I said "15." Riku Said "16." She wrote that down and said "home world?" Riku said "we're both from destiny islands." She wrote that down and we stopped.

She turned to the side and so did we and we saw a little area. It had three steps leading down to it and it had two curved couches that was connected a flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of the couches and a desk in the corner with a chair. And on the other side was a medium sized table with three chairs. The crazy part was that everything was white. What was with everything being white? I looked down at the couches and saw on the left side was a girl with long blonde that was draped on over her right shoulder. She had on a white lace dress that stops at mid thigh a little bit above knee; she had on light blue sandals on. She had a sky blue bracelet on.

On the right side there was a boy with steel blue hair and he had bright aqua eyes his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His steel-blue hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of his hair is quite shorter then the front. He had on a black short sleeved short with black jeans on and black shoes on and he had on a black bracelet on. She said "this is the lounge area." She turned and started to walk away on before she left she said "mingle and have fun.

We slowly walked down the steps and went around the couch and sat down. Riku sat on the left side to I guess talk to the boy. I sat on the right to talk to the girl. She a sketch book in her lap and a brown colored pencil and her hand and had a box of colored pencils next to her. She was drawing. She stopped and looked up at me. She had blue eyes just like kairi. She smiled and said "you must be Sora."

How did she know my name I didn't tell her my name. This girl was very strange. She went back to coloring and said "you're probably wondering how I knew your name." what the hell was she a mind reader. She said "I just know things, my name is namine." Namine that was nice name. I said "hi namine." I thought about what I was going to say next and said "namine do you know what this place is for." She looked at me and said "it's for special people." I said "special people?" she nodded and I said "you mean people with special powers?" she nodded again and I said "what are they going to do to us?"

She said "I don't know." She said "do you want to see my drawing?" I said "sure." She finished the drawing and handed the sketch book to me. I took it and looked at the drawing. I gasped this drawing was of me and riku and Aerith we was standing at top of the stairs. I said "t-t-this is us." She nodded and said "yeah do you like it? I said "yeah it's very good the detail is very good."I looked at the bracelet on her wrist and said "do you know what these bracelets are for?" she was about to say something when a voice said "to control us. I looked up a little bit to see that boy sitting in front of us in a chair and riku was sitting next to me. I looked at him and said "hello my name is Sora." He said "my name is Zexion."

Zexion that was a strange name. I said "what did you mean to control us?" he said "didn't you feel it prick you when they put it on?" I nodded and he said "when it did that it was seeping in your skin. I nervously said "it seeped into my skin.' Riku said "this is starting to creep me out. Zexion nodded and said "when it seeped into your skin it released a liquid drug that sterilizing our powers so we can't use them."

I said "oh god this is not good." Zexion said "yeah this is real bad." I said "do you know what this place is called." He said "it has two names well one name is what this building is called and the other one is what there doing here; this building is called C.O."

I said "C.O.?" He said "it's short for Castle Oblivion." I said "Castle Oblivion, what's the other name?" He said "I.S.P." I said "what's that short for?" he said "institution for special people." I said "what's your power?" He said "illusions I can make people feel, smell, taste, see, what I want them to by using my mind but it's all an illusion." Riku said "do you have a weapon?" He said "yeah it's a book it's called the Lexicon."

I said "namine what's your power." She said "memories." I said "memories?" She said "I have the power to rearrange, enter, create new ones, sever, or change someone's memories." Riku said "now that's a cool power." Namine chuckled and I handed her the book and I said "is it only us?" Zexion shook his head ands said "no there's two more." Namine said "three more." Zexion said "three more where did the third one come from?" she smiled and said "the other two are axel and demyx but you'll find out more later."

Riku said "wait you said a third." Namine smiled and a voice said "come one guys its time for dinner." We turned around to see Aerith standing at the top of the chairs. We got up and walked up to her and she said "come on its time for dinner." Zexion said "good I'm starving." Aerith chuckled and said "let's go so we eat." We nodded and started walking. This place was weird. I wanted to be home, I missed kairi I wonder what she was doing right now.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like my new story I had a dream about this and decided to make it into a story tell me what you think about. :)<p> 


	2. Home Sick

Home sick

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>As we continued to walk down the hallway and then took a left down another hallway and then we stopped in front of these double doors. Aerith pushed them open and we walked through. It looked just like a cafeteria I would see in school. I looked around and saw a pink headed man sitting at one of the tables. I wonder who he was he seemed nice I guess. We walked over to the food and grabbed ourselves a plate.<p>

We were having pizza and French fries, a very weird combination. We sat down at the table with the pink headed man. Namine was sitting next to me on my left and Aerith was sitting next to me on my right and that man was sitting next to namine and Zexion was sitting next to Aerith and riku was sitting next to him.

I whispered to namine and said "who's that man?" She smiled and said "that's Marluxia he's one of the nurses here."Marluxia chuckled and said "sorry to intrude but you must be Sora the newcomer and that must be riku at the end of the table. I nodded and wondered if he was like Aerith nice and sweet. I wonder who the blonde woman was the one who put the bracelets on us she didn't seem to friendly. I looked at Marluxia he wasn't eating our lunch he had his own. He was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with sour cream and onion chips with a side of apple slices. He bit down into his sandwich and I looked down at my food. I picked up a slice of pizza and bit down into it.

As soon as I bit down into the pizza I just realized how hungry I was. I quickly ate my two pizzas and another slice landed on my plate. It came from above me. I turned around a muscular man with a chef's attire on. He had black dread that hanged down and had a dread tied around his other dreads. He had a pan of pizza in his hand and in the other a pizza cutter. I said "t-thank you." Namine chuckled and said "don't worry Sora it's just Xaldin." She looked up at him and said "another slice for me to Xaldin." He nodded and cut another slice for her and put it on his plate. She said "thank you." He nodded and went to see if Zexion and riku wanted any more.

I bit down on the pizza and said "how long have you've been here namine?" she swallowed the bit of pizza she had in mouth and said "just a couple days." I looked down and said "how long do you think we'll be here?" Namine looked down at the pizza and said "I wish I knew." I sighed but I had a feeling that namine knew. That's when the cafeteria doors opened and that woman from earlier the one who put the bracelets on came walking. She had a yellow lunch bag in her hand. I heard the clicking of her heels as she came closer. Namine sighed and coldly said "I hate that woman." I said "why?" she said "you'll see."

I looked up a little bit to see larxene sitting down in front of us. She looked at Marluxia and sweetly said "hi Marluxia." It looked like she had a crush on Marluxia. Marluxia looked up and said "hello Larxene." so that was her name it sounded fierce. Larxene coldly looked at Aerith and coldly said "hello Aerith." Aerith was swallowing a French fry that she ha din her mouth and coldly said "hello larxene." The tension in the air was really thick. It was pretty obvious that Aerith and Larxene didn't like each other. I wonder why.

I sighed and finished my pizza and got up and threw my plate in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. I walked down the hallway. That's when a voice said "hey wait up." I turned around to see namine running to catch up with me. She finally caught up with me and we both started walking. I said "earlier you mentioned that there were three more people." She smiled and said "you must mean Axel and Demyx." I nodded knowing that she was avoiding the third person. She said "axel is in the Lockout room, and demyx is in his room." I said "tell me more about Axel and demyx please?"

She nodded and said "axel is a pyro." I said "a pyro?" she nodded and said "yeah someone who is able to control fire and well pyro's have very bad tempers." I nodded and she continued "as soon as he got here he had very bad 'outburst' and well they sedated him and put him in the Lockout room." I said "why is it called the Lockout room?" She said " its kind of like a timeout, so you can chill out but depending on what you did you can be in there for days, weeks, months, years." I gasped and said "how long does he have?" She said "he should be getting out tomorrow." I said "and what about the other one?"

She said "you must mean demyx." I nodded and she said "demyx was traumatized when he was 6." I said "what for?" She said "his parents were murdered when he was six and the murder made demyx watch the whole thing and the only thing demyx could do was cover his ears to drown out the screams of his parents, so now he always has earphones in his ear with the music volume turned up to the fullest to drown out everything." I said "does he even come out of his room?" namine shook her and said "Marluxia or Aerith brings him his food." We turned the corner going to our left and I said "does he speak?" Namine shook her head.

Then how did namine know all of this if he didn't speak. Namine was a weird girl I don't think her only power is memories. I just now realized that namine was leading the way. We turned right leading down another hallway and I said "where are we going?" She said "to demyx's room." I looked at namine she reminded me so much of kairi. Man I miss kairi I hope she's ok. I sighed I hope those heartless didn't come back and hurt her. I was homesick all I wanted to do was sit on the tree with riku and kairi and watch the sun set.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the new chapter hope it was exciting and I hope it wasn't confusing but I'm rambling so check out my other stories and please REVIEW<p>

-Zexion12


	3. Pain

Pain

We turned another corner and then stopped in front of a door. I looked at the door it had a label on it that read: _Demyx_. Namine said "you ready?" I nodded and I opened the door and walked in. Demyx's room was actually neat and clean. His walls were painted blue and had posters of rock bands and musicians. In a corner I saw a rack that had tons of CD's on them. His room was the first room I saw that had color in it. I looked at the bed and saw a boy with dirty-blonde hair styled in an a odd shaped mullet-like hair style and he had several individual bangs that fall in his. He had his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs and his head in his lap. I saw ear phones in his ears that lead to an IPod.

I feel bad for him he's been through a lot. I think I know what he needs. Namine said "this is what does all day I just wish there was a way to help him." I nodded and went over to the bed and sat down. I looked at his IPod and grabbed. I turned it down to a low volume. He looked up in surprise. I said "demyx we're here for you, we're your friends you don't have to block everything out we'll help you out that's what friends are for." I smiled and said "don't worry we'll help each step of the way." He looked at me and I stared at his green eyes. I saw sorrow and pain in them.

That's when tears formed in his eyes and ran down his face. That's when he hugged me and started crying in my shirt. He cried harder and I patted his back. Namine said "you're the first one to get through to him. More tears ran down his face and he cried even harder. He's been holding back his tears all this time. I sighed poor demyx. After twenty minutes of crying demyx finally stopped crying and let go of my shirt and sat up straight. I put my hand on his shoulder and said "friends?" he wiped a tear away and nodded. I got up and said "come on namine I'm sure he'll be fine now." she smiled and nodded and. We both made our way for the door and namine opened it and before we left a voice said "thank you Sora." I looked back at demyx. He gave me a weak smile and said "your welcome demyx."

Namine and I both left and walked down the hallway and she said "you got him to speak I'm amazed. I chuckled and said "all he needed was a friend." That's when we bumped into Aerith. She said "there you two are I've been looking for you." I said "sorry." Aerith sighed and said "come on its time for bed. We nodded and followed after her. We turned the corner and stopped and front of a door. Namine opened the door and said "goodnight guys." Aerith and I both said "good night." Namine walked in and closed the door behind her.

Aerith and I both walked down the hallway and stopped and front of a door that was labeled: _Sora_. Aerith said "and this is your room." I nodded and said good night to aerith and walked in my room. I looked around everything was white. Ugh I'm starting to hate the color white. I kicked off my shoes and walked to my bed and sat down. I wonder if kairi was sleep right now. She probably was right now.

I lied down and got under the covers and sighed. I got to get out off this place. What were they going to do to us here? Zexion said this was a place for special people but did that mean they were just going to study us. I hope so but I had a feeling in my gut that I was dead wrong. There was something more to this place. I shuddered this place made me sad I wanted to be home. Demyx he's a nice kid. I'm glad that he finally talked. He's been through so much that I figured that all he needed was a friend.

I hope I meet axel tomorrow to see what he's like. If he's a pyro I'd better be careful around him. Pyro's tempers are bad and dangerous. I sighed I'd better get some sleep I got a busy day tomorrow. I slowly drifted off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. I sat up and got out of bed. I saw a door across my bed and saw that it leads into the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty big but of course everything was white. I stripped down and went to the shower and turned it on and hoped in. the hot water felt well on my skin. My hair dragged in my hair so that I could barely see. I ran my hand up my head slicking my hair back. I grabbed the soap and washed up. After thirty minutes in the shower I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around. What was I going to wear I can't wear what I had on yesterday. I looked and saw on the dresser that was my outfit that I wear everyday. I walked over to it and grabbed a pair of boxers off the top and let the towel fall around my ankles and put the boxers on. I grabbed the shorts and out them on. I grabbed the pocket straps and strapped them onto the pants. I grabbed the shirt and put it on and then put the hoody on. I pulled my crown chain out of my shirt. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I went in the bathroom and fixed my hair into my long spikes. I walked out the bathroom and made sure I had everything. That's when a some body knocked on my door and then came in.

It was namine. She saw me and said "good morning Sora." I smiled and said "good morning namine." She said "I was wondering did you want to walk with me to the cafeteria?" I said "sure." I walked over to her and we both walked out and started down the hallway. Why did namine remind me so much of kairi?

Hope you guys liked the new installment of snatched so tell me what you think and you like it so much subscribe to it or subscribe to me so you can be the first one to read and review my story and check out my other story. if you like this one i'm sure you'll like my other ones

-Zexion12


	4. New Friend

New Friend

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The way namine was she reminded me of kairi. It's probably just a coincidence. We turned the corner and namine said "so how'd you sleep?" I said "fine I guess I just miss home." Namine looked down and said "come on let's get axel." I said "he's allowed out?" she nodded and we made a left down another hallway. We continued down and made right and then made a left. This place was confusing how did she remember all of this. I already forgot how to get back. That's when we stopped in front of a door and that was labeled: Axel. Namine knocked and said "axel you up." That's when a voice said "yeah here I come namine." I heard movement inside and a boy my age stepped out he had red long spiky hair that was slicked back. He had two purple upside down tear drops under his eyes. He had a red shirt that had his name in white print that looked like it was fire. He had red and black plaid cargos on.<p>

He looked at me and said "you must be new." I nodded and said "I'm Sora." He said "the name's Axel got it memorized?" I nodded and he closed his door behind him and he said "come on." We nodded and we walked down the hallway. Axel yawned and said "why don't we take a detour." I said "a detour?" he said "yeah explore a little bit." namine said "are you sure axel?" He said "yeah I'm that hungry so let's go." I said "alright let's go. We turned the corner and kept on walking. We saw nurses and doctors go past us. We kept making twists and turns till we came to a double door. Axel smiled and said "let's go." Namine said "wait." Axel frowned and said "why?"

Namine pointed and we followed where she was pointing and we saw next to the doors was a card swipe. Axel sighed and said "well that's no fun. I said "I wonder what's behind the door." I looked at namine. She was looking down I had a feeling that she knew. Axel said "I wonder if one of these nurses has one." Namine said "no only the doctors this place is restricted to nurses only a couple has a card to this level. I sighed, I was actually pretty disappointed. Axel said "I guess this ends our adventure."

We turned around and walked and turned the corner. I said "how many floors does this place has?" Namine said "13 floors and 12 basements." I said "wow that's a lot of floors." We turned the corner and I said "this place is huge." Axel said "you'll get used to this place." I said "how long have you've been axel?" axel said "only a couple days." I sighed and said "do you know what this place is for?" he shrugged his shoulders and said "whatever there doing it has to be something big if they want us. I said "so axel friends?" Axel chuckled and said "yeah friends." We turned left and I said "are the doctors here nice?"

Namine said " is he's our primary doctor he's cool and nice just like Aerith and Marluxia." Axel said "and then there's vexen." That's' when a voice said "and what about me?" we stopped and turned around and saw a man with blonde long hair and green eyes and a lab coat on staring down at us. He said "what were you going to see Axel." Axel folded his hands behind his head and said "nothing that concerns you old man." Vexen said "you little brat, what are you three doing down here?" Axel said "minding our business." Vexen growled and said "you're just begging to get put back into the Lock out." Axel grunted and vexen said "bet that got you to keep your mouth shut."

Axel said "listen hear you old bas-." Namine elbowed him and said "quiet axel!" Vexen said "you'd be wise to listen to your friend." Axel growled and I felt in increase in the heat. That must be coming from axel. How is he doing that with the bracelet on? I looked at axel's wrist and saw that he had on a red bracelet. I wonder if vexen noticed the increase in the heat. He smiled and I suddenly felt cold. I shivered and looked at namine. She shivered and vexen said "you should get back to the cafeteria for breakfast before it's all gone." That's when he smiled and said "I'll escort you there, that's where I'm heading right now."

We sighed. Vexen said "now march!" We sighed and turned around and started walking with vexen following behind us. I felt so cold but why. I looked at namine and axel. Namine was hugging herself and rubbing her arms to get some warmth. Axel didn't seem to notice; even with the bracelets his body heat must be high. We turned and kept on walking. This was torture I was freezing. Why was it so cold? Axel noticed and got in-between me and namine and put his arms around us. I felt his body arm start to warm me up. I could have sworn I heard vexen chuckle but I guess that was just in my head. We turned a couple of corners and we turned our last corner till I saw the cafeteria doors.

We walked in and axel put his arms down and we saw Marluxia, Aerith, Zexion, demyx, Riku and Larxene. We saw other doctors and nurses at other tables. We grabbed breakfast, we was having pancakes, Bacon, eggs, sausage, and orange juice. We joined the others and Aerith said "I was wondering where you three were, I thought I was going to have to look for you." I chuckled and started eating. Larxene said "you brats should only be allowed to allowed to leave your room only when its time to eat."

Aerith snapped "maybe some nurses should mind their business when it's not their patients." Marluxia choked and quickly got up. Riku said "what's wrong?" Marluxia went running out and before he left he said "I forgot to check to on Luxord!" Luxord who is that. He ran out. Could Luxord maybe be the third person namine was talking about?

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the new chapter the next chapter will be focused on the new character: Luxord. Was Luxord a friend or foe? Stay tuned for the next chapter: The Secret<p>

-Zexion12


	5. The Secret

The Secret

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Larxene growled and said "big mouth." I looked down at my plate. Who was Luxord could he be the third person Namine was talking about? But if that was where was his room? I didn't see it while we were walking around. Hmmm that's strange maybe namine would know, since she seems to know everything. I finished up and left the cafeteria. I stood outside the doors. I waited a couple of minutes and then Riku came out. He said "who are you waiting for?" I said "well namine." That's when Zexion, Axel, and Demyx came out and stood with me. Finally Namine came out. She seemed surprised to see all of us. She said "where you guys waiting for me?" We nodded and I said "I think its time you tell us about Luxord."<p>

Namine shifted her feet and said "fine let's go to the Lounge room." we nodded and started walking back to the Lounge room. We reached the Lounge room and sat down on the couches. Namine said "Luxord is very special." Axel said "yeah we're all special." Namine shook her head and said "Luxord is more powerful then all of us put together." I gasped and Namine said "they don't want us to know about Luxord." Zexion said "why?" Namine said "because Luxord is so special they keep him in the restricted area."

Axel said "the restricted area on this floor?" Namine nodded and Riku said "there are more restricted areas?" Axel said "yup one on every level." I said "we have to see Luxord." Axel said "why?" I said "if he's more powerful then us he'll be a big help in escaping this place." Namine said "that's a good idea but how do we get into the restricted area?" I said "well we need a card." Zexion said "but how are we going to get one." Riku said "I'm sure it'll be easy to swipe it off one of these nurses." Axel said "the only allowed in the restricted section is Larxene, Aerith, and Marluxia and that's only because Luxord is there patient." I said "well we can't swipe it off of Larxene she'll automatically blame us and Aerith and Marluxia are our friends." Axel said "leave it to me I'll swipe us a card." I said "are you sure?" Namine said "believe me Axel can get us a card."

I said "fine, when do you think you can have the card?" Axel said "tomorrow." Riku said "really that quick?" Axel smiled and nodded. That's when a deep voice said "Sora."I looked back and saw a tall man. He had long blonde hair that was slicked back. He also sported a short mustache and a goatee. He also had bright orange eyes. He wore a periwinkle lab coat, underneath that he had a dark grey vest, white collared shirt, and a violet ascot, and also black pants and black shoes. I said "yes?" He motioned for me to come forward. I got up and walked over to him. He said "my name is Ansem." He must be the nice doctor Namine was telling me about. He seemed nice and friendly. He said "its time for your session." I asked "my session?" He said "a session is where we sit down and talk, I do this with everybody once or twice a week." I said "you already did Riku?" He nodded and said "now follow me." I nodded and followed him down the hallway. We turned a couple of corners and stopped in front of a door that was labeled: .

He pulled out a key and put it in the doorknob and unlocked the door. He opened the door and stood aside so I could walk in. I walked in and looked around his office. He had a large office. He had a desk in the front with a chair in front of it and in the back there was a couch and some chairs. And of course everything was white. What was with everybody and the color white? He walked in and closed the door and started walking to his desk and I followed him. We reached his desk and said "have a seat please." I nodded and sat down in the white chair. He sat in his desk and grapped a clipboard off of the top of his desk. His desk was neat; papers stacked neatly, pencils in a row. He said "so how do you like it here so far?"He picked up a pencil off of his desk and prepared to write. I said "well I guess it's alright I miss my home through." He wrote something down and said "how do you like the people here?" I said "Marluxia and Aerith are very nice and friendly to me." He said "what about Larxene?"

I said "I don't like her." Ansem wrote that down and chuckled. He said "why is that?" I said "she's too bossy and too strict and I'm sure nobody likes her, also she has a major crush on Marluxia any idiot can tell that." Ansem wrote more things down and said "so Sora explain to me your powers." I said "well I can wield the Keyblade." He said "the keyblade I've heard it's a powerful weapon." I said "I guess so." He wrote more things down and said "so your pretty good with a keyblade?" I said "yeah I real good I use the power of the light to my control too." He nodded and wrote more things down.

I said "?" He said "please call me Ansem." I said "Ansem can I ask you a question?" He nodded and said "what is it?" I said "who owns this place?" Ansem said "I'm sorry Sora I can't tell you that." I sighed and said "why not?" Ansem sighed and looked at the watch on his hand. He said "it looks like we're out of time." I said "alright." We both got up and he shook my hand and said "do you need to get escorted back to the Rec room?" I said "rec room?" Ansem said "oh you guys must call it the Lounge room." I nodded and said "I can get there on my own."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The next thing I knew I was waking up the next morning. I yawned and sat up. I stretched and got out of bed and got washed and dressed. I was real excited. Today was the day we meet Luxord." I left my room and bumped into Namine who was standing in front of my door. I said "oh good morning Namine." She smiled and said "morning Sora." She said "ready for breakfast?" I nodded and we started walking down the hallway. She said "today's the day." I said "yeah I'm pretty excited."

She nodded in agreement and said "the others are already in the cafeteria." I nodded and said "I just hope we don't get caught." Namine said "I'm sure we won't get caught we just have to be sneaky." I said "how will we find his room?" Namine said "leave that to me." that was weird how did Namine know where Luxord's room was? I have a feeling that Namine met Luxord before. I looked at Namine, why did she remind me so much of kairi? I sighed and the cafeteria doors were coming into view. We walked into the cafeteria to see doctors and nurses and other staff members eating breakfast at tables. I saw the table we always sit at and saw everyone there. Namine and I grabbed our breakfast and sat at the table. Today we were having waffles bacon and sausage. We started eating and I looked at Larxene who was sitting across from Marluxia. She was staring lovingly at Marluxia. Larxene is obsessed with that man. That's not healthy for someone. I think she needs to see Ansem about that.

I looked at Aerith who was sitting next to me. She was eating real delicately. She looked up at Larxene and rolled her hands. I could tell that Aerith really didn't like Larxene. I don't either. I ate a little bit quicker I was excited about what was going to happen today.

Once I finished I left the cafeteria and waited outside the doors for the others. After awhile Zexion, Namine, Riku, Demyx, and Axel came out. We gathered in a circle and Namine said "did you get it Axel?" Axel smiled and pulled out a card and said "of course." I nodded and said "lets go." We nodded and Namine led the way. We kept going straight and then turned a left kept going straight turned a right. We kept making these wild turns. At first I thought Namine had got us lost, but I got rid of that thought because we were standing in front of the double doors and I saw the card swipe next to it. Axel pulled out the card and walked over there. He swiped it and the doors beeped and Axel pushed them open. We walked in and the doors closed behind us. I looked around it was just a hallway but I saw all these doors on our left. We walked and stopped at the corner.

I peeked around and saw no one. We continued till we stopped in front a door that was labeled: Luxord. His door was different it had one of those bar things on the doors and a card swipe next to the door. Riku said "will the card we got work on that door?" Axel nodded and swiped the card and I heard the door beep and the bar lifted itself up. I knocked and a voice said "come in." I opened the door and we walked in. I saw a boy that was our age sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest playing solitaire. He had white jeans with a white shirt sleeved shirt and white sneakers. He had blonde platinum that was short in a Caesar cut. He looked at us and I saw that he had blue eyes. Demyx closed the door behind us and luxord said "you must be Sora, riku, Namine, Axel, demyx, and Zexion." I gasped how did he know our name?

Namine smiled and said "it's good to finally meet you." Luxord returned the smile and said "the same to you Namine." Riku said "wait a minute, so you and Luxord already met?" Namine smiled and said "telepathically." I said "how?" Luxord said "that's one of my abilities." Luxord looked down at his cards and they slowly floated up and spun around him. I gasped and looked at his wrist I saw a white bracelet around his wrist. How was he doing that with the bracelet on? That's when the cards fell down on the bed and Luxord looked past us and at the door. Luxord said "quickly get in the closet!" we nodded not asking questions. We went to his closet that was on the side. I opened it and we rushed into the closet. His closet was actually big. He had one of those closets that had the blinds on the doors. I slowly opened them halfway and we looked through them.

We saw larxene open the door and said "morning Luxord." Luxord frowned and said "how many times have I told you knock before you come in." larxene put her hands on her hips and was about to say something when Luxord said "why are you in here to begin with Marluxia was already in here." Larxene said "I-I-I just wanted to make sure he didn't screw up anything."

Luxord said "Marluxia did an ideal job better then you." Larxene growled and angrily said "LOOK!" Luxord scoffed and said "I don't like your tone of voice." That's when the cards floated up and spun around Larxene. For the first time ever Larxene looked terrified. I wanted to laugh but if I laughed we would all get into big trouble. Luxord waved his hand and the cards fell to the ground and he said "leave now your presence is irritating." Larxene quickly left the room and I heard the door lock.

Luxord chuckled and said "you can come out now." we slowly walked out of the closet and stood in front of the bed. Zexion said "that was brilliant I've never seen Larxene so terrified." Luxord smiled and said "we'll have to talk more tomorrow." We nodded and I said "luxord can I ask you something?" He said "yeah." I said "what's your power?" He smiled and said "time." I said "time?"

He nodded and said "we'll talk more tomorrow." That's when he said "word of advice travel in smaller groups next time you come so you don't get caught." We nodded and left his room and quickly left the restricted section. As we walked to the Lounge room, Namine said "he's right we have to travel in smaller groups." Axel said "then why don't you and Sora go and you guys can tell us about it when you get back." I looked at Namine and said "do you guys agree?" They nodded and Namine said "alright Sora and I will go see Luxord tomorrow."

That night my mind was buzzing with questions to ask Luxord. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I kept on thinking about my questions till I finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter it's kind of long but I hope it's worth the wait. Next chapter will be more exciting then this one. So PLEASE READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUBSCRIBE. So stay tuned for the next chapter: Questions<p>

-Zexion12


	6. Questions

Questions

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling well rested and full of energy. I got washed and dressed and left my room and saw Namine walking towards me. She came over and said "are you excited about today?" I nodded and said "you got the card?" she pulled out the card and handed it to me and I put it in my pocket. Namine said "come on lets go get breakfast." I nodded and we ate breakfast made were making our way down the hallway. We turned left and I said "to tell the truth I'm actually a little nervous." Namine nodded and said "me too, we didn't get a chance to talk to him yesterday." I looked down, and said "so you've talked to Luxord telepathically?"<p>

Namine nodded and said "yeah at first I thought I was going crazy when I started hearing his voice but after we talked awhile we became friends." I nodded and said "how can Luxord use his powers with his bracelet on?" we turned the corner and kept going straight. Namine shrugged her shoulder and said "we'll have to ask him." I nodded and we turned the corner and stopped at the restricted area doors. Namine said "this is it." I nodded and went to the card swipe and pulled out the card and swiped it and the doors beeped and opened up.

Namine and I walked thorough the doors and as soon as we walked through the doors they closed. I put the card away and we quickly walked down the hallway stopping at the corner and looked left and right and we took a right and turned the corner. We kept going straight till we stopped at Luxord's door. That's when I heard the chattering of doctors. Namine and I both gasped. If we get caught we're in so much trouble. I pulled out the card and swiped it and the bar on the door went up and I knocked and Namine and I both quickly rushed in the room closing the door behind and hearing the bar go down. We looked at the bed and saw Luxord playing solitaire by himself. Luxord looked over at us and said "hello you too." I said "hello Luxord." Namine said "good morning Luxord." Luxord stopped playing and said "it's good to see you too."

I nodded and I said "we came back like you said." Luxord nodded and said "I assume you want to ask me questions." We nodded and Luxord moved himself further up on his bed till he was sitting on his pillow. He said "sit then." We nodded and came over to his bed and sat down on his bed facing him. I sat Indian style while Namine sat on her knees. Luxord said "ask away." I said "Luxord what exactly is your power?" He said "time." I said "I don't get it." Luxord chuckled and said "I can freeze people in time or fast forward or rewind things and also I'm telepathic." I said "but I've seen you use your powers with the cards, how can you do that with the bracelet?" Luxord said "this bracelet greatly suppresses my powers but I can still use some of my powers but if I use it for to long I get a headache." Namine said "Luxord what's your weapon?" Luxord said "my weapon is cards."

I looked down at the cards in front of us and Luxord said "oh not those cards, since I have this bracelet on I can't summon my cards, so these cards are to entertain me."

I said "Luxord how long have you been here?" Luxord sighed and said "since I was 9." I gasped and Namine said "and how old are you now?" He said "I'm 15." I said "you've been here for six years." Luxord sadly said "yeah." Namine looked at him with sympathy and said "that's so sad." Luxord said "don't feel bad for me." Namine looked down and I gasped. I had a question that I've wanted to ask since

I came to this place. I looked up at Luxord and said "Luxord what do they do here what is this place about?" Luxord looked at me and said "do you really want to know?" Once he said that I was a little scared about the answer I was going to get. I gulped and said "yes I do." Luxord said "alright." He said "this place is…..

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter. I hope it leaves you guessing about what this whole place is about its more then just experiments that they do here. So leave a comment telling what you think this place is mainly about and I'll tell you if you're close or not. PLEASE&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. So stay tuned for the next chapter: The Truth<p>

-Zexion12


	7. The Truth

The Truth

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Luxord said "this place is an institution for special people I.S.P or better ask Castle Oblivion." I nodded and he said "this place is all about us." Namine said "what do you mean?" Luxord said "they capture us from our home worlds and bring us back here to experiment on us. My eyes widened in horror. I said "t-t-they experiment on us?" Luxord solemnly nodded and said "they want to see what makes us 'tick' they want to know all about our powers and how we use and about the weapons we use." Namine gasped in horror and Luxord said "they want to find a way on how extract our powers and see what gives it its special power." I looked at Luxord and said "have they ever experimented on you?"<p>

Luxord looked at me and nodded and said "countless times but from them experimenting on me it's only made me stronger, they think our power is merged with our soul." Namine said "so they plan to take out our soul?" Luxord nodded and said "they don't know how to but I'm sure they'll find a way."

I said "so why do they keep you all the way back here?" Luxord said "because of how powerful I got over the years, they basically fear me but I can say the only people who fear me is Marluxia, Aerith, and Ansem." Namine said "where there kids before us?" Luxord nodded and said "they died of experimentation." I sighed and said "we have to get out of here." Luxord said "I agree with you but the security here is tight." I said "you must mean the heartless?" Luxord nodded and said "the owner of this place controls the heartless and he gave the power of controlling heartless to Ansem, Marluxia, Aerith, Vexen, and Larxene." Namine said "do you know who the owner of this place is?" Luxord shook his head and said "no but I do know that he was married to a powerful witch." I was a little confused. I said "what was her name?"

Luxord said "her name is Maleficent and she gave the powerful of darkness to the owner of this place thus giving him the power of the heartless." Namine said "what happened to her?" Luxord said "he killed her, and from what I heard he brutally killed her." I gasped and said "why?" Luxord said "he grew tired of her." Namine shook her head and said "how'd you find this out?" Luxord said "Marluxia told me." I sighed and said "we have to escape this place." Luxord said "I agree." I said "we have to come up with a plan."

Luxord nodded and said "but no today." I said "why today is the perfect day." Luxord shook his head and said "to many doctors and nurses check up on me during the day and everybody is not here." I said "so when can do it?" Luxord thought about is and said "tomorrow night."

We nodded and Luxord said "you'd better hurry and stay safe." We nodded and left his room.

That night I was awoken by a muffled scream. I sat up straight, was I dreaming or was that real. I got out of bed and slowly cracked my door open. My eyes got big and I couldn't believe what I saw. Namine was getting carried out of her room by tow guys and I saw a familiar long- haired blonde giving them instructions.

Vexen….. I watched as Namine thrashed around trying to break free of their clutches. I gasped as Vexen said "take her to room 5." The guys nodded and carried the struggling Namine away with Vexen following after them.

Oh god I had to help Namine but not on my own. I needed help but not just Riku or Axel's; I needed an adult's help. I quickly and quietly ran down the hallway and darted around the corner. I stopped in front of a door that was labeled: Aerith. I knocked three times before she answered. She was rubbing her eyes. She yawned and said "you're not supposed to be out at night. I quickly said "Aerith they kidnapped Namine!" Aerith automatically stopped rubbing her eyes and said "by who?" I quickly told her what I saw. She said "oh god, alright go after them I'm going to go get ." I nodded and she said "wait." I looked at her as she went back in her room and came back out with a card and said "I got a feeling they took her to the restricted area."

I said "don't worry I'll find It." She nodded and I went running off after Namine's kidnappers. I couldn't let Aerith know that I knew where the restricted area was she would suspect something and that would ruin everything.

I quickly found the restricted area and swiped the card and the doors beeped and opened up. I ran through them and they closed behind me. Vexen said take her to room 5 so all I got to look for is room five.

Maybe I could go get Luxord and maybe he can help me. No I can't stall anymore, Namine needs me and I WILL save her. I stopped at room five and cracked the door open. I saw that it was a lab room. I looked around and saw Namine strapped down on a lab table and Vexen standing next to it. Vexen smiled and said "memory manipulation, a very powerful power, now lets cut you open and see what makes you 'tick'." Namine's eyes got big and struggled against the rope. Vexen ripped open Namine's white night gown revealing her whit bra and panties.

I gasped as Vexen grabbed a black marker and took the cap off and said "now where should we cut." I looked back hoping to see Aerith and . Where were they? I looked back through the crack and Vexen said "we'll make the incision right here." He was pointing below her bra. He used the marker to make short black lines down her chest. He stopped and put the cap back on and put the marker down. He grabbed a scalpel and put it to the first black line and Namine furiously shook her head and struggled even harder. Vexen was starting to get annoyed of Namine's squirming. He angrily said "stop NOW you foolish girl unless you want me to make a mistake. Namine whimpered and put the scalpel to the first black line again.

Oh god I have to stop this. I was about to go in there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw . He gave me a nod and walked into the room. He flicked on the Lights. I felt another hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Aerith with one of Namine's white gowns in her hand

I looked back into the room and said "Vexen what the hell are you doing?" Vexen was speechless and shook his head and said "Vexen you have a problem." Vexen glared at and said "what do you mean?" said "you have an obsession with cutting things open and experimenting on them, this isn't the first time you've did this." Vexen said "but-." cut him off and said "no buts this time, Vexen your fired." Vexen's eyes bulged and he angrily said "WHAT?" nodded and said "yes you have a very serious problem, clear out your desk tomorrow I expect you to be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Vexen looked stunned at what just happened and I looked at the two guys that helped him and they turned out to be Heartless.

He flicked his wrist at the Heartless and they disappeared into darkness. said "and before you leave stop by my office too." Vexen hung his head in shame and quietly left the room. freed Namine of her restraints and she ran over to me and Aerith. She looked at us and said "thank you." Aerith handed her, her night gown and Namine put it on and Aerith said "Sora is the real one you should be thanking he saw you get kidnapped and he told me." Namine looked at me and hugged me. I was surprised at first but I hugged her back. She let go and said "thank you Sora."

I chuckled and folded my arms behind my head and said "no problem. walked over and said "Namine maybe you should sleep in Aerith's room tonight." Namine nodded and Aerith and Namine left. looked down at me and smiled. He said "well done Sora." I smiled and he said "now go get some rest." I nodded and went back to my room. I climbed back in my bed astounded by what I just saw. Luxord was right. The Truth really does hurt. I pulled my covers up; we have to escape this place cause next time I won't be there to save them. I quietly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>It's been awhile since I updated but what did you think of this chapter.<p>

Is it what you expected? I hope so I hope you guys liked the cliff hanger in the other story but the wont happen again… maybe….. so as usual PLEASE READ&REVIEW&SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for next chapter: Caught

-Zexion12


	8. Caught

Caught

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>The next morning after breakfast me, Riku, Axel, Namine, Zexion, and Demyx were in the Lounge room. Namine and I were telling the others about what we talked about with Luxord the previous day and about what happened to Namine last night. Axel shook his head and said "I can't believe this." Zexion said "this place was created for us to experiment on us." He shuddered and Riku said "this is horrible we have to leave." I nodded and said "I agree." Demyx sighed and Axel said "so we meet with Luxord tonight?" Namine said "after what happened last night I say we meet with him right after lunch."<p>

We nodded in agreement. Zexion said "hey you guys you think Aerith and Marluxia knows?" Namine nodded and said "they work here so I'm sure they know and also and Larxene and everybody else." Zexion sighed and said "I just want to go home." Demyx said "I have no home to go back too." Demyx pulled his legs up to his chest and said "my parents are dead this is my home." Namine angrily shook her head and said "NO this is not our home this is our prison, Demyx listen to me."

Demyx looked up at Namine giving his full attention to her and she said "you have us and you always will have us don't never forget you have people who care a lot about you." Demyx looked down and said "but what if we don't make it out of here?" I saw tears form in his eyes and Axel said "don't worry Demyx we'll make it out of here in one piece, with all of our powers combined no one can stop us." Demyx wiped away his tears and smiled and said "I guess your right." Zexion said "not guess it's true." Riku thought for a minute and said "we should make a promise to each other, that we'll all make it out of here and that we'll remain friends forever." Namine smiled and said "Riku's right." I smiled and said "alright then it's a promise."

We nodded and Zexion said "we'll have to come up with a good plan too, a foolproof plan." I nodded and said "yeah with Luxord's help we'll come up with a really good plan." Namine nodded and 10 minutes later I left the group and went to my room and lied down on my bed.

I had a lot to think about. What if Demyx was right? What if we don't make it out of here the previous kids before us didn't make it. I sighed. But we're not those previous kids we have the willpower to do this and WE will succeed. I think I ended up drifting off.

* * *

><p>_Dream_/

_In my dream I was walking down the hallway in the restricted area. I stopped at a door when I heard a muffled scream. I went to the door and peeked in to see Vexen standing over a girl on the lab table. I gasped. I looked at Vexen he still looked the same, I looked at the girl that was strapped on the lab table. She had short black hair with her bangs pushed to the right side of her face. She looked kind of like Kairi. She had blue eyes just like Kairi._

_ The girl struggled against the restraints and Vexen chuckled and said "it's no use Xion you won't be escaping." Her name was Xion. I looked in further and Xion glared at Vexen and she said "you're sick and twisted." Vexen smiled and said "thank you." Xion struggled and Vexen sighed and said "let's hope you last longer then your friend Roxas." Xion's eyes got big and said "Roxas." She angrily said "you Bastard how could you?" Vexen chuckled and tears ran down Xion's face. I clutched the spot where my heart was and sighed. My heart hurt for her. I gulped and vexen ripped open her shirt revealing her black bra. Vexen smiled and he grabbed the black marker and made short black lines down her stomach. More tears ran down Xion's face._

_This was a nightmare. Vexen put away the marker and grabbed the scalpel and smiled. was right Vexen was obsessed with experimenting. I could see it in his eyes. He put the scalpel down to the first black line and pressed down cutting into Xion's skin. Xion screamed waking me up from my dream._

* * *

><p>I sat up scared to death. I felt wetness on my face. I put my hand on my cheek and felt tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away and felt sad for Xion. I'm pretty sure that she didn't make it. This place was sick and I wanted to get far away from this place. I sighed and got up it must be lunch time but after having that nightmare I wasn't hungry. I left my room and walked down to the cafeteria and saw Namine, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and Riku leaving the cafeteria.<p>

I walked over to them and Namine said "you missed lunch." I shook my head and said "I'm not hungry." Namine looked in my face and said "are you ok?" I gave her a weak smile and said "yeah." She gave me a look that that read 'I don't believe that'. Man she kind of was like Kairi; Kairi's good at reading faces. Axel said "guys Luxord." We nodded and Namine pulled out the key card that would open up the door to the restricted area.

I nodded and we quickly made our way to the restricted area. We reached the door and Namine swiped the card and the double doors beeped and opened up and we walked through and the doors closed behind us. We quietly and stealthy made our way to Luxord's room. Namine knocked and we heard Luxord say "come in." Namine swiped the card and the bar lifted up and we opened the door and walked through and closed the door behind us. We saw Luxord sitting on the bed playing solitaire. He looked over at us and said "you're early." Namine said "we need to get out of here as quick as possible."

Luxord nodded and turned to us and said "alright the sooner the better. We nodded and sat down in front of his bed. Luxord said "alright this is a crucial part of the plan we can't get caught." We nodded and Zexion said "we have to do it at night." Axel said "but Security is tighter at night and it'll be harder." Luxord said "then that means we'll have to be sneakier."

I nodded and said "what floor are we on?" Namine said "the fourth." I sighed and said "great we have to go down four floors." Zexion said "we need an accurate floor plan of the whole building." Namine smiled and said "leave that to me." She looked up at Luxord and said "Luxord do you have any paper and a pen or pencil?"

Luxord got p and went to his desk and grabbed a couple pieces of paper and a pen. He came back over and sat down on his bed and gave the supplies of the paper and she held the pencil and said "you want a floor plan of the whole place?" Luxord shook his head and said "only floors of four to one." Namine nodded and quickly got to work. It only took her 10 minutes to get done. She laid them down on the bed and said "there." I said "wow these are really good Namine."

Namine giggled and said "thanks." We looked at the floors and Luxord said "it'll be a long way down; we'll need someone who knows this place by heart." Riku said "don't you?" Luxord shook his head and said "I've been stuck in this room since I got here." Riku sighed and said "that's horrible." Luxord sighed and said "after awhile you get used to it." I shook my head and sighed and said "escaping this place won't be easy."

That's when a familiar voice said "escaping?" we all gasped and turned around to see familiar faces. Oh god we're in so much trouble. It was…

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for the long update but this cliffhanger will have you wanting more. So who do you think were the intruders in Luxord's room? I'll be updating soon maybe tomorrow but don't worry. So please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Who is the mystery intruders stay tuned for another chapter of snatched: Friends<p>

-Zexion12


	9. Friends

Friends

Enjoy:) WARNING: Contains Graphic Scene

* * *

><p>It was… Aerith and Marluxia. We gasped and Aerith was shocked to see us. She closed the door behind them and Marluxia said "how'd you guys get back here this part is restricted." We were speechless. Aerith said "and what do you mean escaping?" Crap we had no choice but to tell them. We told them everything. They both stood there shocked and surprised. Luxord gasped and said "Aerith, Marluxia maybe you guys can help us I'm pretty sure you want to leave here to." Riku said "if they wanted to leave why didn't they just quit?" Marluxia shook his head and said "it doesn't work like that, they pick us and we have no choice but to work for them and we can't quit they have to fire us but when they fire you they kill you."<p>

We gasped and Zexion said "why do they kill you?" Marluxia replied "because we know to know about this place." Axel said "so will you help us?" They thought about it and Aerith sighed and said "yes we will." We smiled and they came over and sat down. Aerith looked at the floor plan and she said "Namine these are really good, I knew you were a good artist but theses are really accurate."

Zexion said "so you know some shortcuts that will get us to the ground floor quicker?" Marluxia looked at them and said "sorry but no we'll have to quickly make our way down the hallways and down the stairs." Riku said "there's no elevator?" Aerith shook her head and said "only stairs." I sighed and said "but this can work." Luxord nodded and said "we just need to be careful." Aerith nodded and said "security is extra tight around night time."

Axel said "but first we need to get rid of these bracelets so we can use our weapons if we are caught." Marluxia said "the only person who got keys to your bracelets is Ansem ." Axel snorted and said "I wish somebody would have told me earlier I would have stolen the key way earlier." Marluxia said "are you sure can get the key." Axel chuckled and said "I stole a key card to get into section so I'm pretty sure I can steal I simple key." Aerith said "alright that part is up to you."

Axel nodded and Luxord grabbed a piece of and a pen and said "alright what powers do we have so far so we can use them to our advantage." Zexion said "we have illusions, water, fire, memories, Time and well I don't know Riku and Sora's power." I said "my power is Light." Riku said "my power is Darkness."

Luxord wrote that down and Marluxia said "wait there's one more." We looked at Marluxia and Axel said "you have a power?" Marluxia nodded and said "flowers." Axel snickered and Marluxia said "believe me kid flowers is more deadlier then it sounds." I said "what's your weapon?" Marluxia said "a scythe." Luxord nodded and said "this is good, now when are we going to do this?" I said "what day is it?" Luxord said "Thursday." Riku said "we can do Saturday night." Luxord nodded and said "alright." He wrote that down and said "its getting late we can discuss this later." We nodded and left his room and quickly left the restricted section. We departed and I was walking down the hallway with Aerith.

I had a question I wanted to ask her. I said "Aerith?" She said "yes?" I gulped and took deep breath and said "who's Xion?" Aerith grunted and said "Xion she was part of the group of kids that was here before you guys came, she died because of experimentation." Aerith sighed and said "Xion was so sweet so nice I was so sad when she died, I hate this place for what they do to you guys." I said "Luxord told me he's been here since nine."

Aerith nodded and said "but he never met those kids since he was special they locked him up and experimented on him numerous times but that only made him stronger." I sighed and said "who was Roxas?" Aerith chuckled and said "Roxas was Xion's best friend those two were thick as thieves, but when Roxas died Xion was never the same, Roxas died just like Xion experimentation." She said "it's so sad to see you guys die it breaks my heart when it happens."

We stopped at my room and she said "but this time I'm glad that I can help you guys escape this terrible place." I smiled and she said "goodnight Sora." I nodded and replied "good night Aerith." I went in my room and closed the door and went to my bed. I took off my shoes and changed into my night clothes. So many kids have died in this place its horrible all because we have powers. I can't wait to leave this place. I lied down and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dream/_

_In my dream I was standing in front of the double doors leading into the restricted section. I gasped terrified of what I might see. The doors beeped and opened. I mustered up all of my courage and steeped in and the doors closed behind me. I looked behind me and the doors disappeared. I gasped that didn't happen last time. I looked forward and kept on walking till I heard voices coming from one of the doors. I walked to it and opened it a little bit and peaked inside. _

_There was a boy strapped to the lab table. He had blonde hair that was swept to the side and he had blue eyes just like me. He actually kind of looked like me. I gasped I instantly knew that it was Roxas. That's when Vexen stood over him and smiled. Vexen chuckled and said "Roxas the Keyblade Bearer the wielder of Light." He was a Keyblade Bearer and he also had the power of light. Vexen ripped open Roxas's shirt and Roxas yelped. Roxas squirmed against the restraints and Vexen said "it's no use you won't be getting out of those. Roxas whimpered and Vexen grabbed his black marker and made an X over Roxas's heart. Vexen smiled and said "lets see if you power is located in your heart."_

_Roxas's eyes were filled with fear. Vexen put the cap on the marker and put the marker down and grabbed his scalpel and smiled at Roxas. Roxas's eyes widened in fear and he struggled desperately trying to get loose. Vexen chuckled and looked down at Roxas. Vexen put the scalpel down to the X and cut into Roxas's skin. Roxas yelled but I didn't wake up. I gasped as I watched in horror. Blood ran out of the cut and Vexen cut deeper and pulled back the skin. Roxas yelled in pain. Vexen reached into the cut and pulled out Roxas's heart. The life left Roxas's eyes and he went limp. Vexen put the heart next to Roxas's head and cut into the heart with his scalpel and blood gushed out of it. Vexen sighed as more blood gushed out and met with Roxas's hair. I gasped as Vexen shook his head and went to his sink and washed his hands._

_Once he was done he dried them and went to his file cabinet and pulled out a file and smiled. He said "Xion so she's another wielder of the Keyblade a Wielder of light." Vexen chuckled and said "I can't wait to see what makes her tick, maybe I can get Ansem's permission to experiment on her myself." Vexen chuckled once more and that's when he turned his attention to the door. Oh god I He's looking at **ME.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up from my dream sweating and breathing hard. Poor Roxas, that was horrible. That was more worse then Xion's. I have to protect my Friends; just because Vexen's not here that doesn't mean there's not more scientist like him. I sighed and shook my head. They won't stop till they find our power. I guess we have to burn this place down luckily I know a very skilled arsonist. I lied back down and after awhile I finally fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright hope you guys liked this chapter what did you think of the dream of Roxas hope it wasn't too gruesome or anything. So if you have any questions just leave them in a review and I'll answer them next chapter which shall be up next week or sooner. This story is coming to an end which is sad but I want your opinion should I make a part Two of this story or just leave it the way it is. Give me your response in your review. So if you have any questions be free to leave it in a review and they will be answered. PLEASE READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Details<p>

-Zexion12


	10. Details

Details

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning still shaken up about that dream. I got up and got washed and dressed and left my room and walked down the hallway. I saw Namine coming out of her room. She looked my way and waved. I smiled and met up with her. We slowly walked down the hallway. Namine said "how'd you sleep last night." I think I should keep these dreams to myself. I lied "just fine what about you?" She raised one eyebrow at me and asked "are you sure you're ok?" I nodded and said "yeah I'm fine." I folded my arms behind me head and asked "how'd you sleep last night?"<p>

Namine replied "good just a little excited." I nodded and said "so when are we meeting Luxord?" Namine said "right after breakfast." I nodded and stopped in front of the cafeteria doors and walked in. After breakfast Namine, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Riku and I were quickly making our way to the restricted section. We were hiding from the doctors and the nurses that were walking down the hallway. Aerith and Marluxia said that'd meet us at Luxord's room. We made it to the double doors leading into the restricted section.

Namine pulled out the card and swiped it and the doors beeped and the doors opened and we ran in and slowed down and quickly made our way to Luxord's room. Namine swiped the card and the bar lifted up and the door unlocked and Namine knocked whiled I looked left and right to see if anybody was coming.

A voice said "come in." Namine opened the door and we walked in and closed the door behind us. We saw Luxord sitting on his bed playing solitaire. He looked at us and saw said "good to see you." We nodded and sat around his bed. Luxord asked "were Aerith and Marluxia coming?" Zexion nodded and replied "yeah they had to do something." Luxord said "alright we'll wait."

We didn't have to wait long before Aerith and Marluxia showed up. They joined us and Luxord said "alright we need to talk about the Details." We nodded and Luxord grabbed the piece of paper he was using last time and grabbed a pen and asked "so when are we going to this?" Riku asked "what day is it?" I replied "Friday." Riku said "we'll do it tomorrow night." Zexion asked "you sure you want to do it so early?" Riku nodded and replied "yeah the sooner the better."

Luxord said "alright." Luxord wrote that down and I turned to Axel and asked "did you get the key?" We all looked at Axel and Axel scratched the back of his head and chuckled uneasily. I raised one eyebrow and Axel said "no, but before you get mad I'll have it by tomorrow." Zexion asked "are you sure?" Axel nodded and smirked "yeah it's just that rarely leaves his office." Aerith nodded and said "its true rarely leaves his office but don't worry I'll help you out." Axel nodded and said "but don't worry I'll have it by tomorrow." Luxord nodded and said "so where are we going to meet up at to make sure we're ready." Namine said "we can meet up here."Luxord nodded and wrote that down and asked "what time tomorrow night?" we thought about it and Marluxia said "we'll meet here at 9:00, that's when the building goes into night mode."

We nodded and Luxord said "now I was thinking if we can use Zexion's illusion's to make sure the guards won't see." Namine said "sort of like an invisibility cloak?" Luxord nodded and Zexion said "I wont be able to keep it up forever." I said "well we'll have to take out the guards quickly before they sound the alarm." Marluxia said "yes because when they sound the alarm we'll have to run quickly." I looked down and said "I was thinking that we should burn the place down."

I looked up at them and saw their faces, they looked calm and I said "the reason why is because is just because we leave doesn't mean they wont find anymore innocent kids just like us and do the same things." Axel smiled and eagerly said "I agree but don't worry, you have a very skilled pyro for a friend and I'll burn this place down to the ground." I smiled and said "hopefully this place will stay down. Marluxia looked down and said "you d realize by doing this we'll fight the big boss." We gasped and Riku asked "are you sure?" Marluxia replied "yes he won't go down without a fight and believe me this will be the biggest fight of your life." I gulped and put on my brave face and said "with all of us combined he'll stand no chance against us."

Marluxia chuckled and said "I'm sure of it." That night I was getting ready for bed. This was my last night here. I can't wait to see Kairi's smiling face but for some reason I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I lied down in bed trying to shake that bad feeling off. After awhile I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for the extra long update a lot of things have been going on but don't worry I'm back and a new update shall be up by the end of the week. Three more chapters and the story will be over. It brings me to tears just thinking about the story ending. But I had a question for you guys: should I make a part two of this story or should I just leave it alone? Just leave your answer in a review and also if you have any questions just leave it in a review and I will answer it. PLEASE READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Escaping<p>

-Zexion12


	11. Escaping Part 1

Escaping Part 1

Hey people sorry for the extremely long update but my internet has been off but in the mean time I've been writing some new chapter updates so they shall be up sometime this week or next week. Can you believe that there are only three more chapters left? You guys have been great through this whole time I love my fans thank you guys so much. Now I my question is still up: do you guys want me to make a part two? If so I can start making ideas for it now. I got 2 people requesting a part two now I need ten reviews saying they want a part two and if so part two will be up in October. Now let me stop I'm rambling right now so please enjoy the story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up a little earlier. I was up getting washed and dressed humming a tune to myself while I fixed my hair. I was in a pretty good mood today; I can't wait till tonight when I can finally leave this place but that dread feeling is still lingering. I got done with my hair and left my room and nearly bumped into Namine, she was standing right in front of my door. I said "oh sorry Namine." She smiled and said "good morning Sora." I returned the smile and replied "good morning Namine." We made our way down the hallway. I asked "how did you sleep?" She replied "fine I'm just a little nervous and a little excited about tonight." I nodded in agreement and said "yeah I understand I just hope Axel gets the card."<p>

Namine nodded and said "yeah we're all depending on Axel." I said "I know he can do it." Namine smiled and nodded and we turned the corner and made our way to the Cafeteria. After breakfast I was back in my room sitting on my bed. I looked around my room and sighed man I got so used to this place I kind of feel sad that I'm leaving. I just can't wait to see Kairi again I miss her so much her and the islands. I just can't wait till all this is over I just want to go home.

When 8:00pm came I was sneaking out of my room. I snuck my way down the hallway and crept my way to the doors leading to the restricted area. I saw Marluxia standing by the double doors. I said "hey Marluxia." He looked at me and said "good you're here." I asked "why are you standing here?" Marluxia replied "I'm supposed to wait till here and let you guys in so you can get to Luxord." I asked "where's Aerith?" He said "going to get the others." Marluxia dug in his pocket and pulled out the key card and swiped it and the doors beeped and they opened and he said "hurry and don't get caught."

I nodded and went through the doors and quickly made my way. I had to take a different way because the hallway I was going to go down was hallway was crowded by Doctors and nurses. I had to sneak past them and take another hallway. I sighed I hope I know where I'm going I never took this way. I looked down the hallway it looked dark and creepy. I had to hurry or the whole plan will be ruined. I quickly made my way down the hallway and turned the corner and walked down another hallway till I saw Luxord's door. I walked to his door and knocked and whispered "Luxord it's me Sora." I took a step back and the bar lifted up and the door opened. I run in and the door closed behind me.

I looked around the room to see Luxord sitting on his bed and saw Demyx, Namine, and Zexion sitting on the floor. I sighed in relief and Zexion said "good you're here I thought something happened to you." I smiled and walked over to them and sat down and said "I had to take a different route." Namine asked "where the others on there way?" I shrugged my shoulders and replied "I don't know Aerith was getting the others." Luxord picked up a card on his bed and looked at it and said "I hope they hurry its 8:40." He put the card down and sighed in relief. He said "I can't wait till I leave this miserable place." Zexion said "I hope the others don't get caught." It didn't take long for the others to get here. We were all sitting down getting ready.

We all turned to Axel and Riku said "did you get the card?" Axel smiled and dug in his pocket and pulled out the key. We all smiled and he unlocked his bracelet and it fell to the ground. As soon as he took it off I felt a lot of heat radiate from him. He passed the key and we took off our bracelet. When I took off my bracelet I felt all my power come back. I smiled and looked at Luxord. He took off his bracelet I felt a lot of power come off of him I felt overwhelmed by the power coming off of him. Luxord smiled and said "now we're ready." We nodded and he pulled out the map Namine drew. He put it on the bed and Marluxia and Aerith leaned further to get a good look at it.

Marluxia pointed and said "we should take this route it's the quickest way to the stairs." Aerith pointed and said "the second floor is big it's kind of like a maze." Marluxia commented "also the second floor is full of Heartless so we'll have to be very quiet." Riku asked "what about the first floor?" Marluxia replied "the first floor isn't that big so we shouldn't have any problems." Aerith gasped and said "oh no how could I forget the front doors there locked." Axel asked "who has the key?" Aerith said "The boss has the only Master Key." Zexion said "who is the boss?" Marluxia said "Xemnas a power hungry tyrant who will stop at nothing to get what he wants." I said "what are his true intentions." Aerith said "to unlock the power in peoples hearts."

I grunted and Marluxia said "as I said before we will have to fight him it'll be a difficult fight the biggest fight of your lives." We gulped and Luxord said "its time!" We nodded and got up and I said "wait lets make a promise." Every body turned to me and I said "a promise that when this is all over we'll still remain friends." Namine smiled and said "sure you guys are my best friends." Everybody smiled and nodded and I said "now let's get out of here." They nodded and Marluxia unlocked the door and opened it.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter but two more chapters how sad but when this is over check out my other stories you might like them. Now please if you want a part two I need ten people requesting it and if I do get the ten people I will have part two up by October. You guys have been great helping me through this I couldn't do this without you. Please READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Escape Part 2<p>

-Zexion12


	12. Escaping Part 2

Escaping Part 2

Alright guys hope you like the second installment of Escape, Two more chapters guys can you believe it but I still have that question I changed it to if I have 5 people requesting a Part two it will be up in October. But I need a 5 people because if I don't there won't be one and also as a bonus at the end of this story I will put up a preview of the second part of Snatched. Thank you to the ones who have requested a part 2 I really appreciate it. So please enjoy the story and hit that review button and request a part two.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Marluxia opened the door and he looked left and right and whispered "alright the coast is clear let's go." We left Luxord's room and quickly made our way down the hallway. We stopped at the corner and Marluxia said "wait!" we peeked around and saw three Heartless guards waiting at the end of the hallway. Zexion whispered "is there another way?" Aerith nodded and whispered "yes follow me." We went back up the way we came and made a left and kept on going. While we were walking Marluxia said "this floor doesn't have a lot of guards because this is the restricted section but the next floor we'll have to be real careful and stay close!" we nodded and a right at the corner and kept on going straight. Marluxia was right there were barely any Heartless on this floor.<p>

I had a good feeling about this whole thing we just might make it. That's when I saw the stairs, I smiled as we ran to the stairs and quickly moved down the stairs and down a hallway and we stopped at the corner and around that corner were five Heartless guards waiting. I looked around to try to understand my surroundings but there were so many hallways and twist and turns I got dizzy just looking around. Marluxia turned around to us and whispered "alright this floor is like a maze so stay close because if you don't you'll find yourself lost." Aerith added "we're on the third floor guy's two more to go."

We smiled as Marluxia put his hand on the ground and thick vines came out of the ground near the Heartless and tightly ad quickly wrapped around and pulled them into the ground. Wow Marluxia's strong I'd hate to get in a fight with him. Marluxia looked back one last time and said "stay close." We nodded and quickly moved down the hallway we took so many turns that I started to get dizzy. Marluxia was right there were so many Heartless guards on this floor. The stairs were coming into view when the alarm went off. A red light flashed through the place as the alarms went off. We stopped dead in our tracks. Aerith looked around and said "oh god." Zexion quickly asked "but how we didn't get caught." Marluxia grunted and said "they must have noticed that you guys weren't in your rooms especially Luxord." Axel asked "what now?" Aerith looked down and looked back up at us and replied "run."

We looked at each other and we bolted to the stairs. We ran down the stairs jumping down the last few steps and ran down the hallway till we came to a big opening with hallway leading who knows where." Marluxia said "dam I hate this part." As soon as we started walking to the middle Heartless appeared on the sides they had us surrounded. They blocked every hallway there had to be at least 40 of them

I said "uh oh." We summoned our weapons and looked around at the Heartless. That's when a dark portal appeared and a man with a black cloak with his hood stepped out of it. The dark portal disappeared and I saw Aerith and Marluxia tense up. I looked back at the man; I felt a lot of darkness coming from him. Marluxia growled "Xemnas..." I gasped this was Xemnas oh god there was so much power coming off of him more power then I feel from Luxord. Xemnas flipped off his hood and silver hair fell over his shoulders. He smiled at us and said "do you really think that I was going to let you escape?" We just stared at him too nervous to respond. Xemnas lightly chuckled and said "it's all over just give up." Luxord balled up his fist and said "you bastard you took me from my home when I was nine and put me in that room and experimented on me numerous times and I swear that I will leave this place."

Luxord looked straight at Xemnas and said "and I promise you that I won't let you hurt my friends and we will make it out of here." Xemnas chuckled and said "you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Axel whispered "guys." We turned around to face him and he whispered "do you think you guys can make it out of here in ten minutes?" Zexion asked "why?" Axel said "I'm going to burn this place down." Namine asked "wait your staying back?" Luxord grunted and Axel shook his head and said "there's nothing left me back home I live in an orphanage and if making sure that you guys make it out safe I'll die happy."

I looked down and sniffled I didn't want to lose any of my friends. Axel said "you got ten minutes I'll distract Xemnas alright now go please." We all sniffled and Demyx surprised me when he said "I-I-I'll stay too you go." Namine said "Demyx…" Demyx smiled and said "you guys are my best friends and if risking my life to save you guys then I'll do it I know that you guys are in my heart and I know that I'm in yours I'll miss you guys so much now go." We turned back to Xemnas and he impatiently asked "are you ready yet?" Axel and Demyx stepped forward with weapons in hand. Axel smiled and gripped his chakrams and threw both of them but not at Xemnas at the Heartless. The chakrams went zipping around the room getting rid of all the Heartless.

His chakrams came zooming back to him and Demyx played a few notes on his sitar and bubbles flew out into Xemnas's face blinding him. Axel yelled "NOW!" We hesitated for a quick minute but Demyx pleaded "GO!" We nodded and ran past Xemnas and went straight down the hallway.

We ran down the hallway and turned the corner. We had 10 minutes to get out of here. Aerith said "not too much longer guys." We made a lot of turns till we saw the stairs. We ran down the stairs and it was a big opening with a huge door on the other side. We ran to it and Aerith said "we need the Master Key." Riku and I smiled and Riku said "don't worry."

We pulled out our Keyblade's and pointed them at the ground and clinked them together and light formed at the tip of them and we pointed them at the door as a Keyhole appeared in front of the door. A beam of light shot out of the Keyblade's and into the keyhole and a bright light glowed from the Keyhole and I heard a click like a lock unlocking. The bright light faded away and we pushed the doors open and ran outside.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the story and I still need the five people alright and if I do I will have a preview of the second part of Snatched and let me say its going to be awesome I have ideas written up its amazing and I'll have a preview of my new story Lost Memories so go on and hit that review button guys. Two more chapters I'm so excited. Stay tuned for the next chapter: The End?<p>

-Zexion12


	13. The End?

The End

This is the last chapter guys I am so sad. You guys have been awesome through this whole time. I'll change my question I need just 15 reviews and part two will be up in October. Epilogue will follow right after this and also a preview for part two. I also have another request but that can wait till the end. So read it all the way through. Now let me stop rambling and let you enjoy the story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>We ran out the doors and looked around. This place was surrounded by darkness. I'm serious guys there was a path but it lead to nowhere. We ran away from the place and looked back. Namine panted and said "there's still time Axel and Demyx can make it." Luxord looked down and shook his head and said "they aren't coming." We looked at Luxord and that's when the ground started shaking. We gasped and turned our attention to Castle Oblivion.<p>

The whole place started shaking and that's when it exploded sending debris flying. We were blasted back from the force of the explosion. We grunted and struggled to get up as the debris started falling. I was too shocked to even react to what was going on. Marluxia quickly got up and raised both of arms and thick vines shot out of the ground and formed a bubble around us shielding us from the falling debris. We heard thuds as debris hit the ground and our thick shield of vines.

Namine sniffled and started to cry while Zexion and Riku comforted her. I looked down at the ground and shook my head not wanting to believe what just happened.

None of us were supposed to die, that wasn't part of the plan but if it wasn't for Demyx and Axel we would have never it out there especially past Xemnas. Once the thuds slowed down Marluxia dropped his arms and the vines retreated back into the ground. We looked at the castle and shook our heads. The Castle burn was in rubble there was slight fires but they slowly dimmed. Marluxia sighed and said "it's finally over." I sadly nodded and said "yeah but-." I didn't finish because I heard something move in the rubble of the Castle. We all held our breath as we listened for the noise again.

We heard the noise and we turned our attention to the rubble and our eyes widened as we something emerge from the rubble. The thing rose up and we were frozen with fear at who it was… it was Xemnas. We sharply gasped and he shook rubble off of himself. He looked at us and slowly smiled and he asked "happy to see me?" Zexion quietly said "no way." Xemnas reached into the rubble with both of hands and pulled out something.

My eyes widened at who it was. He pulled out Axel and Demyx they looked bruised and cut up. Namine cried out "Demyx, Axel!" Xemnas sneered "they put up some fight." Darkness consumed both of them and I gasped.

I balled up my fist and glared at Xemnas. Luxord stepped forward said "I will end this once and for all." Riku stepped up and "we'll end it together." I nodded and Zexion and I stepped up with the others. I looked back and said "Marluxia keep them safe." Marluxia bravely nodded and I turned my attention to Xemnas. Luxord said "this is it Xemnas!" Xemnas chuckled and said "alright I'll humor you."

Long red laser beams appeared in his hands and he said "let this be known I wont go easy on you." I said "we weren't expecting you too." I thrust my hand down and the Keyblade appeared. Luxord waved his hand and Cards spun around him. Zexion put his hand up and the air and pages swirled around him and formed the Lexicon.

He thrust it down opening it as he thrust it down. Riku put his hand out and the Way To Dawn Keyblade appeared in his hand. Xemnas laughed "do you honestly think you brats can stop an all powerful being like me?" Zexion grunted and said "we don't have to think we know!" Xemnas laughed once more as Luxord was the first on to charge at him.

Luxord's cards grew to enormous size and he unleashed a fury of swipes and combos. I knew Luxord couldn't do this all on his own so Riku and I charged at Xemnas with Zexion falling right behind us. Xemnas saw us and landed a strong blow on Luxord which sent him flying sideways. I grunted as Riku and I did a team combo.

We worked around each other as we delivered strong blows but Xemnas met us blow for blow. Xemnas ducked our last combo and did a spin attack sending us flying opposite sides just like Luxord.

With Xemnas doing that he left himself wide open to Zexion who turned his face around and pages flew out of the book and wrapped around Xemnas and flung him around the place. It smashed him into the ground and swung him around like a ragdoll. It didn't take long for Xemnas to summon his weapon and ripped through the pages. Xemnas hovered in the air and looked down at us with a grin on his face.

I slowly got up and looked back at the others while Luxord and Riku struggled to get up. I sighed; I knew we couldn't last too much longer, Xemnas was too strong. We had to make this quick. Luxord summoned his two of his cards and they grew to an enormous size and Luxord jumped high up in the air and did a swift spin attack.

Xemnas blocked it and was about to deliver a strong blow on Luxord but I cocked my arm back and threw the Keyblade up at him. It caught him right in the chest and Luxord did a strong swipe his cards sending Xemnas flying to the ground. Luxord summoned more of his cards and sent them flying down at Xemnas.

Xemnas quickly rolled out of the way and threw one of his red laser beams high up into the sky aiming at Luxord. Luxord did a quick aerial spin dodging the Laser and he was coming down but the Laser beam changed direction and was coming down at Luxord. I saw Luxord gasp and he summoned his Cards and waved them in front of him and they grew again and shielded him. The Red Laser hit the cards and the impact of it sent Luxord straight into the Ground. I cried out "LUXORD!"

I grunted and went charging at Xemnas and summoned the Keyblade while I charged at him. I did a quick slash as he dodged to the side and struck me hard in the side. I let out a cry of pain as I staggered to the side. Zexion came charging at Xemnas as he was ready to do a final blow on me. Zexion went around me and closed his book and slammed it as hard as he could into Xemnas's chest sending him flying backwards.

I sighed in relief and then immediately frowned when I saw him slowly getting up. I looked back at Riku and Yelled "RIKU!" He nodded and went charging at me. Once he got closer I charged with him. Once we reached Xemnas we delivered a fury of combos and slashes. We were a team right then in there but Xemnas caught Riku by giving him a swift hit in the side which weakened Riku and he went flying to the side.

I cried out "RIKU!" He exclaimed "SORA!" he coked his arm back and threw his Keyblade at me. I caught it as he fell to the ground and I turned to Xemnas and bombarded his head with attacks. I swung my keyblade down striking him down to the ground and before he hit the ground I brong Riku's Keyblade crashing up catching Xemnas right in the face knocking him high up in the air. I looked to the side and Saw Luxord fully up. I shouted "LUXORD!"

He looked at me and nodded as he summoned his cards and threw all of them at Xemnas. They grew to enormous size in midflight and all at once they caught Xemnas who was still in the air. I looked back at Zexion and he nodded, he turned the Lexicon around to where the back was facing him and all types of knives spewed out of the middle of the book and captured Xemnas in a sword storm. I heard him let out a cry of pain. Now we just needed to finish him off.

I looked to the side and saw Riku getting up. I yelled "RIKU!" I threw his Keyblade to him, he caught it and we both pointed our Keyblade's at the ground as light gathered at the tip of it. We pointed the Keyblade's up at Xemnas and a thick beam of Light shot out of me and Riku's Keyblade. The light collided with Xemnas and he let out a scream of pain as the whole place lit up with light.

Once the light faded we saw Xemnas hovering high up in the air as huge wisp of darkness came from him. He grunted and gripped the spot where his heart is with his hand. He said "no this can't be it I can't lose to a bunch of kids." I exclaimed "it's over Xemnas!" Xemnas let out a sigh as he completely faded away into darkness.

I lightly smiled and muttered "its over." I smiled and fell down to my knees and cried out "ITS OVER." I looked back at Namine, Aerith, and Marluxia and saw Namine waving at us. You know what's strange, is that seeing Namine waving at us reminds me of Kairi waving to me. For a split I saw Kairi waving at us.

* * *

><p>How's you guys like it. The last chapter of Snatched; you guys have been awesome through this whole time. Please review telling what you guys like or didn't like and sorry if the battle scene was kind of crappy me and battle scene don't exactly click but I hope you enjoyed so hit that review button.<p>

I thank you guys so much and an Epilogue will follow shortly and let me tell you the Epilogue isn't very long but as promised I'll put a preview of the second part of Snatched which I've decided to call: Snatched: Light And Dark. So all I need is 15 reviews and I already have 13 so that shouldn't be a problem.

I also have another contest for the next part of snatched I need two more characters for the plot. Now the first three people to PM with the name of their character what they look like and a description of them and their power plus there weapon will be put in the next part of snatched so please PM if you want your character to be in the second part.

I can only accept three people so hurry and PM me. Now tell me what you think of Axel and Demyx tell me what you guys think happened to them are they dead or still alive leave your response in a review. Ok I'm rambling let me stop. Don't forget to subscribe to me and check out my stories while you wait for the next part of Snatched which if I get enough reviews will be out in October. Remember Review make the world go round. Please READ&REVIEW&SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Epilogue

-Zexion12


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alright guys here's the Epilogue that you've been waiting for. Sorry it's a little late, I just started high school and I've been a little busy but don't worry I didn't forget about you guys. Sorry if this isn't to long I was planning on making it longer but I didn't want to give away any spoilers. I finally have enough Reviews to make Snatched: Light And Dark which I'm very happy about and as promised it shall be out in October but I don't know when in October I was thinking on Halloween.

Also I still have that request, I need three more people for the plot and that's why the first 3 people to PM with the name of their character what they look like and a description of their personality, their power plus what there weapon is will be put in the next part of snatched so please PM if you want your character to be in the second part, so I can only accept three so hurry up and PM me. Now let me stop rambling and let you enjoy the story.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I slowly walked across the wooden bridge that would lead to where the papou fruit tree is. I reached it and sat on down on it and looked out at the sunset. I sighed and relief and smiled. It was good to be home, it's hard to believe that just yesterday I was fighting Xemnas. Namine, Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, and Aerith were returned to their home world. You know what's weird that they all live in the same home world, Radiant Garden and they never met each other but Marluxia already knew Aerith.<p>

Its strange how one place can bring so many people together. I'm still grieving over Demyx and Axel but I got a feeling like there not dead. I could have sworn that I saw a faint breathing coming from them. If they weren't dead then where did Xemnas send them?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by hearing someone calling my name. I looked back to see Kairi and Riku running over to me. It's good to see Kairi; I've missed her so much. I smiled as Kairi sat down next to me while Riku leaned against the tree. Kairi smiled "I'm glad that you're home." Riku chuckled "it's good to be home." Kairi said "you've guys been guys for a whole month." I gasped and looked at her and exclaimed "a month!" Riku shook his head and said "it felt like we've only been there for at least two weeks." Kairi shook her head and said "it's been a month." It seems like Castle Oblivion runs on a different time.

I sighed and slowly shook my head; I can't believe that we were gone for a month. Kairi noticed the awkward silence and said "don't worry guys all that matters is that your home." I smiled and nodded. But I couldn't shake this feeling like this would never be over, that this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Alright sorry that's its short but I didn't want to give away any spoilers. Now I still need those three people so hurry up and PM me. In the mean time read my other stories and if you haven't subscribe to me so when it does come out you can be the first one to know. So read my other stories so you don't be bored or anything and the Snatched: Light And Dark story shall be out in October.<p>

So thank you guys for being with me the whole time and I really appreciate all the reviews you guys have been giving me and you guys rock. Whenever you guys review it brightens my whole day so till October see you guys, don't forget read my other stories because it you liked Snatched I'm sure you'll like my other stories. Please Read&Review&Susscribe.

-Zexion12


End file.
